Forbidden
by Dawnshadows
Summary: LOVE CAN DO BUT ONE THING
1. Allegiances

**Soz this is a bit outta place but I wanted to put it in…**

**Thanx to dragontiger12, .o, Gingerpeak (sweet name BTW) and animefan125 for the great reviews!**

**And Shadowpaw too (hey, ive never read one of Liza taylors so can u like tell me the name of one cuz I wanna read one, PLEASE) thanx for the awesome review!**

**Luv u all!**

-Allegiances-

THUNDERCLAN:

**(I don't know who it was so I made him up)** Leader: (YOUNG) Ravenstar – jet black tom with blazing blue eyes and a very long tail, extremely calm and will only lead his cats into battle if absolutely necessary

**(I don't know who it was so I made her up) **Medicine Cat: (EXPERIANCED)

Flametail – skinny she-cat with long, fiery, red fur, emerald green eyes and a short temper (Apprentice: Spottedpaw)

(In order from oldest to youngest) Warriors:

**(One-eye before she was one-eyed) **(EXPERIANCED) Cloudfoot – pale gray she-cat (Apprentice: Redpaw)

(EXPERIANCED) Smallear – gray tom with very small ears (Apprentice: Darkpaw)

_**(EXPERIANCED) Halftail - big dark brown tabby tom with half of his tail missing **_

(EXPERIANCED) Patchpelt – small black and white tom (Apprentice: Goldenpaw)

(EXPERIANCED) Dappletail – pretty, dappled, tortoiseshell she-cat (Apprentice: Lionpaw)

Whitestorm – big white tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Runningpaw)

Frostfur – beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Mousepaw)

**(I think this is what he was called… ((The cat who wanted to be deputy instead of Bluestar)) ) **Tawnyspots – big tom with long, spotted, tawny fur and vicious brown eyes, loves war (Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

_**Bluefur – blue-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes**_

Dewpelt – gorgeous, shimmering, silver fur with playful green eyes, very caring (Apprentice: Brindlepaw), youngest warrior

Queens:

Willowpelt – very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes (Kits: Graykit – long furred, solid gray tom with a single black stripe running down his back, blue eyes. Dustkit – dark brown tabby tom, green eyes)

(In order from oldest to youngest) Apprentices:

Brindlepaw – pretty tabby she-cat (became warrior ((Brindleface)) with Goldenpaw)

Redpaw – small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail (became warrior ((Redtail)) with Goldenpaw)

Mousepaw – small dusky brown she-cat (became warrior ((Mousefur)) with Goldenpaw)

Lionpaw – magnificent, golden, tom with thick fur like a lion's mane (became warrior ((Lionheart)) with Goldenpaw)

Tigerpaw – huge dark brown tabby tom with very long front claws (became warrior ((Tigerclaw)) with Goldenpaw)

Goldenpaw – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Runningpaw – swift tabby tom

Darkpaw – black and gray tabby tom

Spottedpaw – beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat

**(Elder's names not mentioned)**


	2. Meeting

(Near Twoleg Place)

"Where's my food?" Claw asked.

"I didn't c-catch enough this morning, Patchpelt said I didn't deserve… anything." stuttered Goldenpaw.

The huge tabby growled and unsheathed his claws, "No, but it still barely fit through the gorse tunnel, you lying scum!"

Claws sidekick, Snake, raked his claws across Goldenpaws cheek. Blood dripped off her whiskers.

"Please, don't! I'll bring you extra tomorrow!" Goldenpaw pleaded.

Snake hit her hard and she fell into the mud. Goldenpaw tried to get up and run away but Claw stomped her tail to the ground and she lay helplessly in the dirt. Snake laughed and pulled tufts of fur off her back. When finally Claw released her, Goldenpaw ran to her favorite place in the whole forest, fourtrees. There, Goldenpaw could be alone to tend to her wounds or pray to StarClan. She settled in the soft grass in the shadow of the great rock and started to clean a bite on her tail.

"You're hurt!"

Goldenpaw froze; "Who's there?" she called.

The voice sounded again, "Its okay, I won't hurt you. I'm from Windclan, my name is Oakpaw." A light brown cat leaped down from the great rock. "What's your name?" he asked.

_I guess there's no harm in that,_ thought Goldenpaw. "I'm Goldenpaw," she meowed.

"That's a pretty name," Oakpaw said. "…How'd you get them?" He nodded towards her wounds.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," Goldenpaw snapped.

Oakpaw stepped forward. "Hey, sorry," he meowed.

Goldenpaw arched her neck backwards, trying to reach a scratch between her shoulders.

"Here, let me," Oakpaw sat beside Goldenpaw and finished cleaning the rest her wounds. When he had finished, Oakpaw stretched out in the sun. "You come here often don't you?" he asked.

Goldenpaw nodded, "How did you know?"

"I love it up there on the great rock, I come here almost everyday and I see you all the time," he answered.

"How come I never knew you were here?" Goldenpaw mewed.

Oakpaw twisted into the hunting crouch and crept towards her. "Well, I _am_ the master of disguise…" he growled playfully then pounced on Goldenpaw and pined her to the ground. Goldenpaw fought back until she overpowered him, "Maybe, but that was only too easy!" she taunted.

Oakpaw got to his paws and meowed, "I should go… but will I see you tomorrow?"

Goldenpaw nodded, "After training."

(In apprentices den half a moon later)

"I like Tigerpaw, he's such a gem!" Mousepaw mewed.

"Hey!" Brindlepaw jutted her chin, "He's mine!" she declared.

Mousepaw smiled innocently and meowed, "I'm sorry honey, but he'd never like someone like you."

"Well my cat is a secret! He's polite _and_ good looking." Goldenpaw bragged.

Mousepaw wolf-whistled, "Goldie likes Whitestorm!" she teased.

"No way, he's too old! You guys don't know this one," Goldenpaw meowed.

"Oooo, is he from a different clan? I want to meet him!" Brindlepaw mewed.

At that moment Tigerpaw and Runningpaw pushed themselves into the den. Tigerpaw nodded to Goldenpaw as he sauntered towards his nest. Mousepaw glanced at him and pretended to fan herself with her tail.

Sleep soon took Goldenpaw, her dreams reliving the day she met Oakpaw.


	3. Dying

A moon later Goldenpaw got her warrior name – Goldenflower. Each day was the same for her, in the morning would take her breakfast to Claw at the treecut place, and then she'd race to fourtrees to meet with Oakfur. Patrols and hunting sometimes interfered but Oakfur would always be there, one day Goldenflower had arrived long after dark, but he was still waiting, having caught a rabbit share.

The wind howled, distant thunder cracked under its breath. Goldenflower was soaked to the skin; it had been pouring all day, shadows chased her as she raced through forest, though it was only sunhigh.

Goldenflower had reached the end of ThunderClan territory, the four great oaks groaned as another mighty gust roared past. She could smell nothing but wet soil, Oakfur wasn't there. Darting down the slope, Goldenflower hid beside the great rock; out of the wind and rain.

She was scared; her calm, sunny home had been replaced by this nightmare. Goldenflower had woken that morning to the sound of cracking as a huge tree was blown over by the terrible wind. And as she'd run through the forest, branches flying overhead, a dead dove had smashed to the ground in front over her; spraying her with blood. StarClan didn't want her here today.

"Goldenflower! Where are you?" Oakfurs voice cut through the wind.

Goldenflower called back but her yowl must have been lost in the space between them. The storm had gotten impossibly stronger and Goldenflower prayed that she wouldn't get blown away as she stepped into the fray. Cold air forced its way down her throat, freezing her chest. Goldenflower couldn't see anything; drops kept hammering into her eyes. She ran forwards blindly and fell over something lying in the muck.

_Oh StarClan no! _Goldenflower yowled silently. She found the back of Oakfurs neck and dragged it back the way she had come. But nothing came, the great rock could have been miles away and she didn't know. All sense of hope drained from her paws, she looked down at Oakfurs body lying at her feet, his pelt plastered to his body, making him seem as tiny and helpless as a kit. Goldenflower collapsed next to him and darkness infolded on the world.


	4. Running

**wow man, that took me forever to write!!! sorry it took sooo long but i hope its worth the wait...**

* * *

Morning sunlight heated Goldenflowers fur. She opened her eyes; fourtrees was clear and peaceful as ever. And there was Oakfur, sitting proudly on the great rock, as if already watching his future clan. Goldenflower got to her paws and was about to call out to him when another cat appeared beside him, its long silver fur dashed with blood. Oakfur tried to get away but the cat leaped him and pinned him to the rock. As Oakpaw remained limp, the cat yowled a triumphant howl.

The wind still blew though, the rain had stopped. Trees had fallen around the massive hollow, random things were caught in the branches of the great oaks - the clearing was chaos.

Goldenflower leaped to her feet. "Oakfur!" she cried. Oakfurs sleek pelt was matted and filthy, his paws bloody. Leaning down, Goldenflower, buried her nose into his mud soaked fur, she heard his heat beat slow and feeble. Goldenflower glanced around the scene; there was a small bramble thicket near the RiverClan slope. She gripped Oakfurs scruff and pulled him towards the bush. Pushing against the wind-swept leaves, Goldenflower forced a sheltered cave in the center.

When the nest was finished, Goldenflower settled down next to Oakfur and began to wash clean his pelt.

Goldenflower left his side only to hunt, the rest of her time was spent watching, waiting and making sure he was still alive. Then at sunrise on the third morning, Oakfur stirred, he raised his head and mewed weakly, "Goldenflower…"

Goldenflower leaped to her paws, "Oakfur!" she shrieked, "I thought you where going to die!"

Oakfur slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, "Not today, but great StarClan you look like you've been dead for a thousand moons!" he worried, crossing the small space between them to quickly lick the top of her head.

"Only three days…" Goldenflower purred.

Oakfur looked down into her quiet green eyes, "I love you." He meowed simply.

Goldenflower brushed her muzzle with his, "I love you too," she replied.

***

(Bluefurs POV)

The setting sun floated above the shaggy beech trees, their shadows striving to cross the river. Oakheart **(wow I just realized: Oakheart** **– Oakfur. Oops) **hadn't come today, he must be out with his new apprentice.

It was three sunrises since Goldenflower had gone, I was getting worried, she was my closest friend. I had know her since she was a kit wailing in the nursery, now she was a warrior and could take care of herself, but I couldn't help remembering the day Goldenflower vanished from the nursery during the night. The camp was in chaos -everyone loved Goldenkit-, there was cats running too and fro, searching every whisker-length of the camp, cats trying to calm Specktail – trying to stop her wailing for her lost kit, shouts that stayed in my head for half a moon, I couldn't begin to imagine the hurt she must have felt. Then, when the sun was already half way across the sky, the little pale ginger kit came waddling down the ravine. Goldenkit had woken at moonhigh and left the camp, following the scents of warriors and apprentices of the day before. The invisible paths had led her straight to the training hollow.

I leaped onto the muddy ground; the great bulk of sunning rocks cast the world into an earthy gloom. By the time I reached the ravine, the sun was gone and the first lights of silverpelt were watching over me. Most cats are sitting around the fresh kill pile, eating a last snack before headed into the dens, or sharing tongues with loved ones. A group of cats was gathered in the middle of camp, Ravenstar among them.

I crossed the clearing in two bounds, "What's going on?" I asked Frostfur, who was standing nearest to the camp entrance, the gleam of adventure sparkled in her eyes.

"Ravenstar is leading a search party to look for Goldenflower," Frostfur replied.

Ravenstar, who had been murmuring to his deputy, Tumblepelt **(sorry I forgot to put him in the allegiances!!)**, raised his voice and announced, "Cloudfoot, Halftail, Frostfur and Runningpaw will come with me. Tumblepelt will sty behind to guard the camp until we get back!" Our leader spun around and raced towards the gorse tunnel with the other members of the patrol on his heals. I took a deep breath and chased after them, my paws tossing up dirt as they flurried against the hard ground. Catching the patrol, I ran up the side, "Ravenstar!" I yelled. Ravenstar slowed his pace so that I could catch up; soon my paws were a mirror of his.

"I know were she is," I meowed.

Ravenstar glanced at me, and I knew I wouldn't be punished for not telling him earlier – I could see that he understood, Goldenflower was my best friend and I'd never tell her secrets for nothing, but this time, it could be to save her life.

"We're going the wrong way; she left for fourtrees three sunrises ago," I told him.

Ravenstar blinked a thanks and smoothly swerved away from me, heading directly for fourtrees.

***

Goldenflower lowered herself down the slope, a fat squirrel dangling from her jaws. She could taste the squirrel, its blood was leaking from under her teeth, making Goldenflowers mouth water. Oakfurs lithe brown head appeared in the entrance to the bramble thicket, "Oh good, you're back. Here." He meowed as he trotted across the clearing and started up the ThunderClan slope.

"Thanks." Goldenflower murmured as he grasped the tail of the squirrel and helped her carry it back to the bramble thicket. They ate in silence as the warriors of StarClan appeared above their heads. When the last morsels of squirrel had been eaten, Goldenflower rested her head on her paws as Oakfur started to clean her pelt.

Throughout the day, Goldenflower had thought about it, the idea that sprung to her mind as she'd watched over him, an idea that she had though of as impossible. Goldenflower raised her head again and looked into his young brown eyes. "Will you run away with me?" she asked.

"What?" he mewed, looking startled.

Goldenflower got her paws, "Come with me, we could leave, we could follow the river!" she insisted.

Oakfur too, stood up. "But what about our clans? ...What about _StarClan_?" he asked.

Looking up to the sky, Goldenflower replied, "They know how much we love each other, they'd understand."

Oakfur glanced towards WindClan territory then back at Goldenflower, "Yeah, I'd follow you to the end of the world if you were going." he meowed.

Then, the bushes at the top of the ThunderClan slope rustled.

***

(Bluefurs POV)

There they were, sitting in the peaceful clearing, their tails entwined. Ravenstar gave us the signal, and the patrol plunged down the slope.

Goldenflower had never told me why she left almost everyday to go to fourtrees, but now I understood, she had met someone. It had probably started out innocently, just like Oakheart and I.

The patrol formed a semi-circle around the pair, like they were enemies.

He was WindClan, I could tell by his scent. He was young, like he'd only become a warrior a couple of moons ago. He was also scared; fear scent flowed from him in waves.

"Goldenflower," Ravenstar slowly approached the pair, "who is this?" he asked.

The WindClan cat stepped forwards, "I'm Oakfur of WindClan," he meowed bravely.

Ravenstar blinked at him, and then turned his blue gaze back on Goldenflower.

"He's Oakfur and I love him," she retorted.

I could see hopelessness and pain filling Goldenflowers eyes; I felt it all the same. That was when she saw me, our eyes locked; her claws sank into the soft earth, her lips rising into a growl. "You told! I hate you!" she snarled.

"I had to, you might have died…" I whimpered.

Before Goldenflower could reply, Ravenstar spoke, "Goldenflower, you will come back to camp, now," he meowed quietly, almost pitifully. Goldenflower visibly flinched, "I won't." she replied.

Ravenstar blinked, "Please, Goldenflower, do as I told you." all pity was gone from his voice. Oakfur ran his tail down Goldenflowers back, then stood and turned to look at her, "It's okay, it'll be alright. Maybe our plans could work someday, good-bye for now Goldenflower." he meowed, licking the top of her head. Oakfur turned to look at Ravenstar; he lowered his head appropriately, and then raced off, up into WindClan territory.

***

A moon pasted, and Goldenflower still didn't forgive me. A moon pasted, and she didn't see him. A moon pasted, and I fell pregnant. On the night before I moved into the nursery, I said to her, "You don't know whose these kits are."

She looked at me coldly, "Of course not," she replied indignantly.

I glanced around, making sure we were alone, "His name is Oakheart and he's a RiverClan warrior." I told her.

Goldenflower froze, she slowly turned to face me, and realization filled her eyes. She looked me up and down, and then she let out a keen and hurried over to bury her nose in my side.

***

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Ravenstar called echoed around the camp. The cats of ThunderClan began to appear; they assembled under the highrock, calling for their friends to come join them. I looked lovingly down at my kits, three tiny bundles of fur. They would stop me from moving out and sitting together with the clan but I could hear well enough from inside the nursery. I nodded to Dewpelt as she left the sweet smelling den, her two kits, Sandkit and Ravenkit, scrambled after her.

"Tonight is full moon! I would like Smallear, Patchpelt, Whitestorm, Thisleclaw, Willowpelt, Brindleface, Mousefur, Tigerclaw, Darkpaw and Runningpaw to come to the gathering with me!" Ravenstar yowled before jumping down from the highrock.

_It's got to be tonight… Tumblepelt is very old, he'll never become leader… but oh my kits, my kits. _I thought for the hundredth time that day.

The group going to the gathering had assembled together at the gorse tunnel and was preparing to leave. Ravenstar scanned the clearing one more time before turning and leading his cats to the gathering.

_He will be there… he will be there to take them… they'll be safe… they'll be safe with him. _I thought.

When the last tail had disappeared through the gorse tunnel, the camp seemed so much quieter. The left over cats began to disperse, going back to their normal night-time routines, except one cat, Goldenflower. She was staring at her paws, her body completely still.

_It's too cold for them to leave the nursery… their too young…but it has to be… or ThunderClan is doomed._

_***_

The night was still, it seamed as if even leaf-bare had calmed itself, just for this night. As Goldenflower climbed to ravine, she remembered the day they met, how Oakfur had carefully cleaned her wounds, she remembered the storm, how he had called her name, how she had dreamed of him dying, dying right in front of her.

Clouds splattered the dark sky; Goldenflower wondered whether StarClan was angry, angry at the gathering cats, or angry at her.

It started to rain, the cold drops hammered towards the ground. Goldenflower raised her face into it, feeling water flow into her eyes, into her nose and down her back. Then she howled at StarClan, she asked them why she fell in love with Oakfur, why couldn't she be with him, and how she could survive without him. As if in reply, lightning slashed the sky in two. The world around Goldenflower was lit for a moment, a moment were the world stopped, then life fell on her again and she howled at the sky again. Then she ran, she put everything into it, her love for Oakfur, her sorrow for what Bluefur had to do, her hate for Claw. She ran and ran and ran, until the rain stopped and the sun rose.

Now Goldenflower new what to do, she was going to get away. She'd run to Oakfur and then they would follow the river; they'd follow it to where it flowed of the edge of the world.

But not tonight. Tonight was for Bluefur, and Goldenflower walked back to camp.

"Bluefurs kits are gone!" shouted Brindleface.  
But that wasn't a surprise for Goldenflower. She went wherever Bluefur was, comforting her if she could and helping her to pretend to look. After a while, Bluefur drew Goldenflower away into the forest where they could talk without being overheard.

"Goldenflower," Bluefur mewed, "StarClan was angry at the gathering last night. There was almost a fight; WindClan accused ThunderClan of stealing prey."

This meant almost nothing to Goldenflower, she no longer cared about the affairs of the clans - soon she and Oakfur wouldn't be part of it at all.

When Goldenflower didn't react, Bluefur meowed, "Tallstar told us not to steal anymore prey or he'd have to do something more to stop it!"

Then Goldenflower understood, "Oh no… no, no, no, no!" she yowled, "I'm sorry Bluefur! Good-bye, you'll always be my best friend! Good-bye…" Goldenflower was already running.

_I'm coming Oakfur, I'm coming! _Goldenflower thought over and over again.

But she was less than halfway to fourtrees when she saw them – a fighting force to kill.


	5. Seeing

**OK next chapter**

**Thanx to all my reviewers for the support and help!!**

**I didn't put Claw and Snake in the allegiances so here they are-**

**Claw: short blue-grey fur and yellow eyes, long limbs (including tail) and strong back legs. three long scars across his face (claw-stroke).**

**Snake: long dark brown tabby fur with yellow eyes, will muscled and stocky. One shredded ear.**

**You know what I really hate?? –when you want to read what happens to a particular character and then the POV jumps to someone completely different… **

**

* * *

**

The half moon rode low in the sky, it silver rays shining on a monsters unearthly pelt. The smooth, black surface of the thunderpath lay at Spottedpaws paws; she was on her way to highstones.

"Now," Flametail meowed quietly, leaping out of the sheltering undergrowth and onto the thunderpath.

As they scrambled across the open space, Spottedpaw glanced towards silverpelt, thin wisps of cloud were scattered lazily over the stars. Her pelt prickled in anticipation at what her ancestors would say tonight.

Spottedpaw twitched her tail in annoyance as sharp pebbles pricked her pads and the dusky scent of rock told her that they were getting closer to mothermouth. As if following a silent command, together the group began to gain speed until they were racing through the trees. Soon, Spottedpaw reached the edge of the tiny forest and halted the familiar jet awesome sight of mothermouth stood before her.

Flametail padded towards a boulder and leaped up onto its smooth surface. "We have while to wait," she announced, swishing her fiery tail for them to join her.

As the moon climbed sluggishly higher, Spottedpaw noticed that most of the other had fallen peacefully asleep. Barkface, who had been pacing anxiously, took one final glance at the sky before slumping down next to Spottedpaw.

"Do you miss Cryheart?" Spottedpaw asked tentatively, remembering that this would be his first trip to moonstone without his mentor.

Barkface closed his eyes and replied, "We were never close, but I will always miss him."

Spottedpaw thought that she to would never forget the wise tortoiseshell that never seemed to have one feeling in his whole body. The last time she had seen him, he had been skinny and dying, but livelier than she had ever seen him – like he was welcoming death.

By then, Mudfur was striding towards them. "It's time," he meowed, "Wake the others."

Spottedpaw leaped to her paws with a purr, beside her, Barkface muttered a quite, "Finally."

Trotting over to Flametail, Spottedpaw smelled the sweet scent of mouse and reminded herself that she wasn't allowed to hunt. "Flametail, we can go in now," Spottedpaw meowed, nudging Flametails belly with her nose. Flametail blinked open her eyes sleepily and grunted a muffled, "Thanks."

As her mentor stretched her stiff muscles, Spottedpaw glanced towards mothermouth and realized that the others were waiting for them under the shadowy arch. Flametail jumped forwards, entering mothermouth in two smooth bounds with Spottedpaw scrambling after her. The fur along Spottedpaws spine prickled as she followed Flametails leafy scent through the darkness, her senses becoming significantly sharper.

Slowly, the surrounding blackness thinned and a small arch appeared at what must be the end of the tunnel. Flametail, who was in the lead, halted before the arch. Spottedpaw was about to ask what was wrong when the blinding light of the moonstone blazed to life. Grunting in effort, Flametail forced her broad shoulders through the light-filled arch. As always, Spottedpaw was stunned by the beauty of the moonstone, standing menacingly before her. With an annoyed mumble, Yellowfang pushed past her, leaving Spottedpaw wondering what had happened to the humorous cat that had once been a good friend. _It must be hard to live under the strange rule of Brokenstar_ thought Spottedpaw.

Settling down with her paws beneath her chest, Spottedpaw pushed her nose forward until she felt the icy touch of the moonstone.

Instantly, she was standing atop the great rock, the four massive oaks swaying in the breeze around her. The sun was shinning brightly overhead, it warmed Spottedpaws pelt. A skinny brown cat sat proudly nearby, Spottedpaw recognized him as Oakfur, Goldenflowers illegal lover. A small gust of wind brought sounds of clan life to Spottedpaws ears, the quiet chatter of content elders, the complaining voices of troublesome kits and the playful banter of care-free apprentices. Glancing around for the source of noise, Spottedpaw noticed strange ghostly figures lying in the soft grass under Oakfur's relaxed gaze.

Suddenly, a huge silver cat appeared behind Spottedpaw, its fur splattered with blood. Spottedpaw tried to yowl a warning as the cat raced at Oakfur, but it was already too late, with terrifying speed, the silver cat leaped onto Oakfur and bit down hard on his neck. As Oakfur remained limp, the cat raised his head, howling triumphantly. Oakfurs body seemed to fade into the rock; his ghostly clan had also vanished, as if they had sunk into the ground itself.

Oakfurs murderer now stood in front of Spottedpaw. "He was never meant to fall in love with her," it wasn't the silver cats voice; his jaws remained shut, dropping with Oakfurs blood. "If it was not for her, he would grow to be leader of his clan," the voice came again, a watery sound, unmistakably a she-cat.

"Who are you?!" Spottedpaw yowled towards the sky.

This time the she-cat was joined by many other voices, "As the sun dies on a night of fate, many souls will cross with it; onto the other side."

_The world turned black, in the distance a light shone, an orange-furred cat sat within its unearthly rays. Another light flickered to life, beneath it crouched a ginger tabby. Yet another joined the two, holding a lithe silver cat. More lights shattered into existence, each one containing a captive._

"As the sun dies on a night of fate, a new star will drown in a river of blood."

_One by one, the lights were shut off, slowly plunging the world into blackness. Then a slick tide of blood hurtled itself past. A scream of horror electrified the air, then a screech of pain._

"As the sun dies on a night of fate, the destiny of many faces will be shaped or destroyed."

Spottedpaw was thrashing on the great rock, her chest and mind fiery. Trapped in her claws, she could feel the ripped fur of many cats.

As darkness enclosed her once again, the call of a watery-voiced she-cat echoed in her mind… "Love can do but one thing."


	6. Remembering

**Ok I might be a little hazy 'cuz I just went on this school camp thing that was only one night long but the teachers were cool and didn't tell us to sleep so I got only 2hours of it last night.**

**Love to my reviewers – Spottedtalon (THANK YOU!!), ShadowXShard (:D!!!!!****) and Mysticbreeze (grrr I'm so stupid!) – thanks!!**

**Well here the next one…**

"Goldenflower!" I yowled, my paws skidding in the earth, "Goldenflower wait!" Leaping clear of a fallen branch, I tried to catch up with her. The tip of Goldenflowers long tail disappeared over a fern bush and I pushed my legs faster but my milk was weighing me down and I stopped to rest, instantly wishing I hadn't. The dusky scent of WindClan washed over me and Tallstar stepped out of the trees, followed by his deputy, Redjaw, who was sneering triumphantly.

"Good, we've found someone," Tallstar stated darkly. "What's your name?"

I met his hard gaze and saw something surprising, regret. "Bluefur," I meowed.

"Well then Bluefur, can you please do me a favor?" Tallstar asked flatly. "Go to that corrupt leader of yours and tell him we're here and will wait as long as it takes for him to call on his best warriors." As Tallstar muttered the last few words, other cats began to appear beside him, strong, lean WindClan warriors.

I tried to take in all I could before Redjaws silver paw flashed out, leaving a long gash down my cheek. "Go!" she snarled.

I spun around and fled. Taunts and jeers were flung at me, driving me faster with anger, but only to stumble on my own paws. I started tasting blood and realized that it was my own, dripping onto my lips. Reaching the ravine, I skidded down it, halting in the face of Cloudfoot, who had emerged from the entrance tunnel.

Glancing behind the pale grey she-cat, I saw the rest of the patrol. "You can't go hunting now!" I cried.

Cloudfoot looked taken aback. "And why not?" she questioned.

"Because WindClan are here - on our territory! I have to talk to Ravenstar!" I declared furiously. I shocked gasp escaped someone's lips and the patrol stepped aside for me to pass through. "Ravenstar!" I called as I leaped into the clearing.

Dewpelt looked up sharply from cleaning her tail, "He went on the sunhigh patrol…" she meowed.

I almost choked. "Tumblepelt?"

"Hunting," mewed Frostfur, who was sitting next to Dewpelt.

I started around the camp, breathing in relief as I realized the Ravenstar had left most of the warriors in camp. I hesitated; there was only one thing to do. I raced across the clearing and leaped onto the highrock, hurriedly calling the clan together. As the clan gathered below me, I drew strength from their puzzled looks. Cloudfoot's patrol was first to sit, casting worried glances at each other. I tried to hurry my words, "Runningpaw, go and find Ravenstar, he will be somewhere along the..." I looked pleadingly at Dewpelt.

"The RiverClan border," she finished.

As Runningpaw turned towards the entrance tunnel, I cried "Run!" and he speed off. Turning back to the clan I continued hastily, "WindClan are waiting here on our territory, they want us to fight us in the open!" The whole clan seemed to take a sharp intake of breath and a cry of anger echoed around the camp.

Then there was a moment of silence before the howls and snarls began.

"… they can't stay away from their camp forever!"

"… they wouldn't find out where our camp is!"

"We didn't steal their prey!"

"…feel their fur under my claws!"

"Not attacking them would just anger them more!"

"Stop!" I yowled, flicking my tail furiously. "We don't have time for this!" The cats seemed to understand, they sat back down angrily or licked their ruffled fur flat. "I think we should fight-" I didn't finish, most of the cats jumped to their paws again, howling in delight, others flicked their ears back and hissed. "…if we have to!" I called, finishing my statement with a hiss, warning them against another outburst. Beginning again, I meowed, "If we can talk them into peace then there will be no blood spilt today." To my relief, the cats stayed silent. "But now, we wait for Ravenstar," I stated, jumping down from the highrock.

It seemed like moons, pacing impatiently for Ravenstar to arrive. Around the camp, cats had gathered into small groups, murmuring quietly to each other. The happy shriek of a kit sounded from in the nursery and a bundle of black and grey fur burst from the brambles, only to fall apart.

"Eat dung Tallstar!" Graykit jeered as sat right on Ravenkits face. Ravenkit struggled under him while I was reminded painfully of my kits, their hungry mews, their playful ruckus and their cries of farewell. I remembered how they had complained about the journey, then how cold they had been and how late Oakheart had been. I whimpered, remembering Mosskit, her tiny body as it had finally grown still, me licking and licking; trying to keep her awake and the other kits mournful keens.

"Bluefur, are you okay?" Flametails worried voice broke into my secret nightmare.

I glanced up, "Oh… yeah I'm fine," I mewed, trying to convince myself.

Flametails eyes searched my face, "You can talk to me you know," she meowed quietly. I nodded, my heart screamed for me to tell her, to keen and retreat from this lonely existence, but my mind told me to lie and pretend I loved only my clan.

"Spottedpaw has something to say, about last night," Flametail meowed hesitantly. In my state, I hadn't noticed Spottedpaw; standing gracefully at her mentor's side.

Now she stepped forward and nodded in greeting, "At the moonstone, StarClan came to me. They showed me a vision off blood and death, and told me this- '_As the sun dies on a night of fate, many souls will cross with it; onto the other side. As the sun dies on a night of fate, a new star will drown in a river of blood. As the sun dies on a night of fate, the destiny of many faces will be shaped or destroyed',"_ she recited.

I told myself to forget my kits and become leader of my clan.

"We've though and come up with this; Sunset on a blood-filled day means lots of deaths, and futures of many cats will be ruined or changed." Flametail suggested.

I finally divided memories from life. "And '_A new star'_?" I asked.

Flametail shook her head. "Stars can't drown, Bluestar… and neither can dead cats," she muttered darkly.

The brambles in the entrance tunnel rustled and Ravenstars patrol raced into the clearing followed by Runningpaw. I leaped towards them with Flametail and Spottedpaw on my tail.

Ravenstar meowed quietly as I reached him, "WindClan are preparing to attack."

"I know and so does the rest of the clan," I told him to his utter surprise.

Thisleclaw slid up beside me. "We should fight them out; remind them whose territory they've invaded!" he growled to Ravenstar.

Before Ravenstar could reply, I contemplated, "But we ought to try for peace."

Ravenstar didn't hesitate, "Yes, we have to talk to them first," he decided. After nodding a thanks to me, he glided towards the highrock with Thisleclaw stalking behind him.

There was no need to call the clan together, they had already gathered and were waiting for more news.

"I have decided that we will go to them and try to evade war," Ravenstar declared. The clan remained completely still; most honored his decision. "Despite our peace, we still may need to fight, so I will take a strong force. Cloudfoot, Patchpelt, Smallear, Whitestorm, Thisleclaw, Dewpelt, Bluefur, Lionheart, Brindleface, Runningpaw and Darkpaw will come with me."

Flametail got to her paws, "Can I come?" she asked.

Ravenstar nodded, "Will you need the apprentices to help?"

"Ah yes, they can carry the herbs," Flametail replied.

Ravenstar was prepareed to jump down when Whitestorm spoke, "What about Tumblepelts hunting patrol?" he meowed.

Turning back towards the clan he answered, "If they show up here, tell them to come quickly along the RiverClan border, they'll find us."

***

(Goldenflowers POV)

Goldenflower carefully placed her paws on the sides of the branch, praying to StarClan they wouldn't see her. She was positioned above the WindClan warriors, on the low branch of a gangly beech.

Oakfur was crouching alone in a tuft of thick ferns. Goldenflower could almost see him shaking.

The hunting patrol stood close together, surrounded by a ring of watchful WindClan warriors. Dappletails mournful cry splintered the air; she was lying with her nose pressed into Tumblepelts cold fur. Goldenflower was trying to imagine how she would feel if Oakfur was killed, right before her eyes.

Lionheart, who was also sitting with his head bowed next to Dappletail, suddenly snapped his head up, his eyes wide. Goldenflower also caught the scent before she saw them.

Ravenstar appeared amongst the trees, a full ThunderClan battle patrol was crowded behind him.

Tallstar snarled deep in his throat, his tail raised; a simple twitch away from unleashing hell.

**_R&R_**


	7. FOREVER

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on. _

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

_**--My Heart Will Go On BY CELINE DION--**_

_**Love theme from 'Titanic'**_

**(I L-O-V-E-D titanic – it made me cry for like two hours tho)**

"What do you have to say, Ravenstar?" Tallstar snarled menacingly.

Ravenstars sleek pelt rippled as he stepped forwards, "We didn't steal your prey," he answered.

"Fox-dung, a patrol _saw_ a ThunderClan warrior crossing back onto your side, a rabbit in his bloody teeth!" the WindClan deputy yowled.

Stalking to Ravenstars shoulder, Thisleclaw retaliated, "How do you know it was a ThunderClan cat, did you check his scent-trail?"

"Are you calling us liars…?" hissed Redjaw.

"Maybe I am!"

Redjaw arched his back and flung himself at Thisleclaw. Leaping, Thisleclaw met the Redjaw in mid-air, but the silver deputy was bigger, and they fell to the ground, Redjaw reaching for Thisleclaws throat.

In a flash of black and white, Tallstar gripped Redjaws scruff and dragged him back into line. I was expecting an apology, but Tallstar simply meowed, "Anything else?"

"It could have been a loner or rouge – none of my warriors would ever steal prey," Ravenstar pointed out.

I wondered if that was true.

Pushing their way through the WindClan warriors, Dappletail and Lionheart hurried towards ThunderClan. Flametail seemed to sense Dappletails grief, and she met her halfway – encouraging her towards the waiting Spottedpaw; a bundle of herbs in the apprentices jaws.

"Where's Tumblepelt?" asked Ravenstar as Lionheart halted before him. Lionheart lowered his head, muttered something in return. I watched as Ravenstars eyes narrowed in sorrow and disbelief, "I don't understand, Tallstar – Why such an act of cruelty?"

Tallstar stood almost frozen, just a small flick of his tail changed it all.

Pouncing, Redjaw sent Thisleclaw flying into the trees while Tallstar wrestled with Ravenstar. And the clearing turned into a battlefield.

A ginger she-cat hurtled herself at me, swiping at my forelegs. Catching her by surprise, I slid to the side as she barreled into the dirt. Leaping onto her back, I bit down hard on her shoulder. The warrior cried out in pain, flipping over to squash me, then, using her WindClan speed, she whipped around, striking at my exposed belly with her back legs. In a blaze of pale fur, Whitestorm sprung out of nowhere and shoved the she-cat off me.

The handsome tom pulled himself up and battered at her face – leaving her disheveled as she ducked into the trees. Turning back to me, Whitestorm asked if I was okay.

I nodded and meowed, "Thanks."

Looking around for another opponent, I noticed a golden furred cat crouched, terrified, in the strangely tree above the fight, it was Goldenflower. I tried to push my way through the sprawling cats towards her, but two apprentices tackled me front on. Fortunately for me, I got one of my back legs between an apprentice and my still-bleeding belly, and grunting with effort, I sent him souring. The other apprentice wasn't fazed; she scored her claws down my ear. I turned on her, grabbing her muzzle with my teeth and scratching across both her sides. The grey she-cat blinked in pain and I released her – letting her go scrambling out of sight.

I scented the air; more ThunderClan then WindClan, I purred – we were winning. I heard a snarl - a long-limbed tom was standing in front of me, he spat at my face and yowled in delight. Before he knew what hit him; I leapt right over his head, landing on his back. He fell flat onto his belly and I quickly whipped my tail through his mouth before jumping off, watching as he stood; trying to spit out the blue fur that coated his tongue. Hurtling myself back at him; I gorged my claws in his cheek while he struggled beneath me. The tom snarled viciously and gripped my shoulders; he bit into one of my forelegs. It hurt – I cried out, leaped off him. Catching his chance while he could, he reared up, coming right down again, flattening me onto the ground. As I lay there, unable to move; he tighten his teeth around my neck. Once again, Whitestorm flew at the tom. When the cat was pinned, I reached over and scored my claws across his ear, leaving it bloody and ripped. I snorted smugly as the WindClan warrior disappeared in the direction of WindClan territory.

Glancing around I the clearing, I saw that we'd won, but something was wrong – no one was howling in triumph.

"Bluefur!" Frostfur was shoving her way through the cats towards me, "Bluefur quick!" she yowled at me, and then turned back into the crowd.

I pushed after her, trying to understand what was happening.

I found out soon enough

"_Bluestar_… yes, it is meant to be," croaked Ravenstar. My wise leader was lying at my feet, his eyes wide with the lights of StarClan.

He was dying - the echoed in my mind. "You're so young," I managed to stutter.

He blinked kindly, "My life was long enough to serve my clan well," he replied.

I could barely keep from buckling - my legs were about to give way.

Ravenstar seemed to notice, "I lost my lives very quickly… but maybe due to a rocky start," he meowed, his eyes changed as he remembered some, far away memory. He returned, "And you're here to replace me."

I choked, "Replace… you?"

"You were born a leader, Bluefur – StarClan demands it of you," his voice had become quieter.

"Thank you," I mewed weakly, "I…" was lost for words.

Ravenstar purred, "I knew won't it, ever since you were a kit, waddling in the nursery," Ravenstars eyes closed, his tail lay still in the grass.

I leaded over him – I could still here the slow beat of his heart. Suddenly, he opened his eyes again; his last words so quiet, they were only meant for me, "Remember yourself, Bluefur, remember me, and remember… love."

***

(Goldenflowers POV)

Ravenstar finally went, his face turned into the setting sun. There wasn't a sound; ThunderClan was shocked.

Around the clearing there were bodies – bodies of dead cats, ThunderClan and WindClan alike. Goldenflower didn't want to look… but she had to --

Flametails red fur was mattered and bloody, Spottedpaw was curled next to her.

Dewpelt's sparkling green eyes were glazed over, Willowpelt walked slowly away – leaving her best friend.

Two WindClan cats lay side by side, their tails intertwined in a last show of love.

A small light brown cat was sprawled near the ferns – Goldenflower screamed.

Then she was by his side, carefully listening. Goldenflower heard his heart.

Relief flooded her, "Oakfur?" she mewed.

His eyes flickered open, "Goldenflower… I knew you'd come," he purred. "I had to say good-bye."

"You're not going to die, Oakfur," I told him.

"I am, Goldenflower, I can see my mother," he murmured.

Goldenflower stared to the wound; a red puddle had formed in the dirt – someone had almost ripped his throat out. "I was coming to get you; we were going to run away…" I mewed.

Oakfur purred, "Yes, run away… we will eventually, when we can be together forever."

"Forever…" Goldenflower whispered back.

He was fading, "Promise me you'll live your life to the fullest. Have kits – they'll be beautiful… and remember me, but don't grieve forever."

"I will, I promise, I'll _never_ forget you…" Goldenflower vowed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Oakfur closed his eyes, "Forever…", and died, his eyes closed and his mind loving.

*********************************************************************

Tigerclaw lay in his nest; asleep, light brown fur filled his claws and blood dried around his jaws.

*********************************************************************

**Sorry it had to be so sad but it was destined that way in the first place…**

**I seriously hate Tigerclaw**

**yeah im sorry this story is sooooooo short but i HAVE to start another one -- i got an idea!**

**Oh and there'll be an epilogue coming soon!**


	8. Epilogue

(GOLDENFLOWERS POV)

Grief grips you like the claws of TigerClan; it rips each strand of fur from your pelt until there's nothing left for you but heartache and terror.

It didn't happen to me.

As Oakfur let go of his last breath, the horror hit me – twisting my stomach until it felt like it was going to be wrenched out of my body. I couldn't hear anything – not the cry of a bird, or the voice of a cat. Something touched my on my side and I saw Bluefur, she meowing something to me, her lips moving quickly – she was panicking; I must be screaming.

I tried to remember how to keep my mouth shut, how to listen. It didn't work; I fell on my side and blacked out.

***(From the perspective of Goldenflower looking back on her life)

In the moons that followed, life wasn't worth anything anymore. I felt nothing, but remembered everything… my senses were more alert, my teeth and claws were the fastest in the clan, but still, my heart was black. All my feelings were lost to void of black.

And yet, one night, StarClan reached out to me. They said that I must mate with Tigerclaw – it was my destiny. And many moons later, two tiny kits lay before me. Bramblekit and Tawnykit were all that I had and all that I needed. They brought me back - I had something to care for, something to love. And I did love them, as much as I'd loved Oakfur.

I've always wondered how it would've been if he hadn't died that day, because I will always love him, and I know he watched me as I raised Tigerclaws kits.

When Tawnypaw left ThunderClan, I wasn't sad; she would become a loyal ShadowClan warrior and bear beautiful kits. Bramblepaw would be as powerful as his father, but he would be loyal and lead his cats with honor and StarClan.

Bluefur when on to become the mighty Bluestar, and was great until Tigerclaws betrayal. I don't know how she felt, but two of her beloved deputies had died in her paws and the third tried to murder her – I watched painfully as she lost all faith in her ancestors and her cats. She died saving us all from a horrible death. When I joined her ranks, she was Bluefur once again, my carefree best friend.

Bluestars successor, Firestar, was Brambleclaws mentor, my leader and, jokingly, as the other cats called him, StarClans Kitty. I trusted him more than anything other than my ancestors. When he was young, I used to snap at him for staring at Brambleclaw, I knew my kit would be loyal but Firestar would look as him and see the living spirit of Tigerstar.

Loving Oakfur, my kits and the great journey were my life - a good life.

Oakfur fetched me from the elders den when my time was up, I was young again, and happy – I could watch over the lake and the living cats that I loved, and live in peace with my old friends.


End file.
